Marvel Girl Power
Marvel Girl Power is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero web series loosely based on several characters by Marvel Comics. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on YouTube since February lateth, 2017. Synopsis The series follows some female Marvel heroes as they deal with countless evil threats. Characters Main *'Mary Jane Watson/Spinneret' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a teenage girl who acquires spider-like powers and fights against evil. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a member of the Avengers who is an extremely powerful cosmic. *'Jean Grey/Marvel Girl' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a member of the X-Men who is an extremely powerful telepath. *'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - another member of the Avengers who is able to shrink her size and fly as well. *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - Magneto's adoptive daughter who is now part of the Avengers, being gifted with powerful magic abilities. *'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a member of the Fantastic Four who has the ability to make herself invisible and create force fields. Supporting *'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - the head director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is responsible for formimg the team and often gives them TBD. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - MJ's best friend and love interest who shares the same powers as her and is TBD. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (voiced by Tom Kane) - the founder of the Xavier Academy who is a powerful telepath and mentors Jean to TBD. *'Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by David Kaye) - a powerful android who TBD. *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD *'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Johnny Storm/Human Torch' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ben Grimm/Thing' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD * Antagonists *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - an Asgardian sorceress who aims to take over the mortals' world by using dark magic to TBD. **'Skurge the Executioner' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Amora's henchman who is in love with her and assists her in her plans, believing that she is his TBD. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Max Eisenhardt/Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Arkady Gregorivich/Omega Red' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Russian super-project who has the ability of TBD. *'Traan/Psycho-Man' (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD *'Lily Hollister/Menace' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Ghost' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD *'Barracuda' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Nightmare' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Screwball' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This series is considered Marvel's counterpart to DC Super Hero Girls and Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Category:Animated web series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:YouTube Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas